Someone just like me
by bleedingcherry
Summary: A new girl moves to Calvin's block. She's unlike any other girl he's ever met. She's cool and fun and just like him. Be prepared for some good old time Calvin and Hobbes fun with a pinch of cute fluffy goodness! WARNING:CalvinXOC HobbesXOC CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi. My name is Carla. I'm six years old. And you are my diary now I guess. I've never had I diary before…. _

_You see I just moved a few days ago and tomorrow I'm going to start a new school. Mom gave me this diary and told me to write my feelings down just in case I get sad about moving and stuff. She said it's supposed to help me feel better. But I don't need to feel better because I'm not sad at all. I'm glad I left my old home. It was a small apartment in the city. When I was REAL little I used to get sooo hyper active and run all around. Mom and Dad said that a little apartment in the city wasn't right for a person like me who needs lots of space to run around. That's why we moved upstate. There sure is a lot of room up here! I've got my own forest in my back yard! Complete with creeks and awesome climbing trees!_

_Maybe I shouldn't tell you this but ….you see… I have a problem… with my brain. Its when I get all hyper and can't pay attention to anything boring. The doctor says its called ADHD which stands for Attention Defecite Hyperactivity Disorder. He said I have to take special pills to calm me down and make me pay attention at school. I don't like to take them though… cause in class when I'm supposed to be paying attention I like to create stuff in my mind, which later I draw on paper. (I'm going to be an artist when I grow up!) Other times I just daydream about flying or me and Heather living in the wild together. Heather is my white tiger. I caught her all by myself! With a tuna fish sandwich. Tigers will do ANYTHING for a tuna fish sandwich. She became my best friend since no one else would. Everyone thinks I'm a freak with mental problems just because I went crazy ONCE and bit Audrey. But I don't care. I've got a tiger as my best friend and she could eat anyone who tries to bother me!_

_I hope tomorrow at school…. I might make some friends…._

_- Carla, the smartest coolest girl in the whole world_.

I have never felt more nervous in my life as I stood there at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. I looked around and hoped someone would come. May be if some one did come we could be friends and hang out!

Suddenly I saw a girl my age, also a brunette, walking towards me swinging her lunch box back and fourth. This was my chance! I could make friends with this girl who must live close by! I became so over excited at the thought of making friends that I forgot how to act normal.

"HI!" I practically screamed. "MynameisCarlaIjustmovedherefromthecity. Ilike tigers,drawing,an readingcomicbooks. Want to be friends?" Inside I smacked myself for acting like such a dork.

She gave me a weird look. I sighed. It was hopeless.

But to my surprise she smiled. "My name is Susie. And I'd love to be friends with you."

My face brightened. "Wow! REALLY?"

Susie was about to respond but never got the chance since what appeared to be a mushy apple chucked her in the face. I heard her grumble someone's name.

"YESSSSS!" I heard cheering from behind some bushes. "A direct hit ol' buddy!"

I turned to face Susie's attacker. I was prepared to defend my new found friend but I found my mouth would not move. There before me stood a small boy with messy blond hair and baby blue eyes. Next to him stood his fury tiger accomplice. I couldn't believe my eyes. This boy had a real tiger just like me! I wondered if he caught him the same way I had caught my own.

I forgot completely about Susie now fixated on this strange yet cute looking boy in front of me. He gave me a questioning look. "Who are you?" I saw his tiger whisper something in his ear. "Yeah, I've never seen her around before either, Hobbes."

I decided I wanted this boy as my friend more than Susie. I could clearly relate to this boy a lot more. So I stuck out my hand hoping he would do the same and shake it.

"Hi! My name is Carla. I just moved here!" I smiled trying my best not to sound like a hyper active freak.

He spied my hand suspiciously. "You don't have cooties do you?"

Cooties? What are those? Oh no! Did he think I was some diseased mutant freak? But before I could ask Susie interrupted us.

"Oh shut up Calvin! Girls don't have cooties! Actually there is no such thing. Cooties are fictional."

I was so confused. What the heck were cooties! I never really interacted much with other kids. Just with Heather and my parents on occasion. No one ever mentioned "cooties" before.

"Oh yeah!" Calvin protested. "Then how do explain this rash?" Calvin pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bumpy rash.

Susie rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake Calvin! THAT is from poison ivy! You got that a few days ago when I pushed you into that bush."

Calvin began to whine. "Yeah I know! And it itches like crazy!"

I HAD to get a better look at that rash. I had never even SEEN poison ivy before. We didn't have much of it in the city. "Whoa…" I said in awe. "Does it ooze puss like when you fall and scrape your knee and you don't let your dad put that stinging stuff on it?"

Susie gave me a disgusted look. "You mean disinfectant?"

Calvin was gaping at me. "A-are you sure you're a girl?"

"Huh?" I was confused. "Don't I look like a girl?" I asked.

Calvin and his tiger exchanged looks "Well yeah…. Its just that girls don't really say stuff like that…"

I wanted to ask exactly what kind of things a girl should say, when the bus came rolling around the corner to bring us to school, the place I hated most. I sighed. I watched Susie hop on the bus and mutter something about being surrounded by weirdos. I turned to Calvin who was waving goodbye to his tiger. I smiled. Maybe I would become good friends with this boy...

Yay! I'm done! Boy I can't tell you how much I love Calvin and Hobbes! I've loved them since forever! hugs them both well tell me how this chappy was. Good? Bad? Let me know!

-cherry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you every one for reviewing! I honestly didn't know I was going to get so many since a lot of people prefer Susie and Calvin together. Well thank you all! And keep reviewing! It encourages me!

I followed Calvin onto the bus, and immediately started to look for a pace to sit. All the seats were occupied except for the one next to Calvin. The door closed behind me and I felt various eyes watching me curiously.

The bus driver grunted. "Hurry up and find a seat kid."

I sighed and walked over to where Calvin was sitting. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

Slowly but surely Calvin nodded his head. As soon as I sat down he shifted away from me towards the window, as if he was scared of me or something.

I laughed a little. "Don't worry I don't bite." As I told him this, memories of kinder garden came rushing back to me, and visions of biting one of my school mates flashed before my eyes. "Well, actually…. maybe I DO kind of bite. But only when I get real mad!" I finished quickly, hoping I wouldn't scare him away.

To my surprise Calvin smiled. "I know what you mean" he said casually. "Me and my tiger Hobbes bite each other all the time when we get mad. Once I was pretending to be I dinosaur and I bit my mom's leg."

I giggled. "Once when I was in kinder garden, this mean blond girl named Audrey came up to me and started to push me around. I got so mad I just went all crazy!" I waved my hands in the air for emphasis. "And I started to pull her hair and bite her."

Calvin laughed. I was glad to see he wasn't afraid any more. I pulled out my sketch pad and began sketching a picture of Heather for Calvin to see. I could feel his gaze on my head trying to look over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I held up my unfinished picture.

"Wow…" he said in awe. "That tiger looks real!"

"Thank you." I said "That's Heather my tiger."

"No way! You have a tiger too?" he was beaming.

I laughed. I had to admit. He was pretty cute for a boy. "She's a white tiger" I explained. "I caught her with a tuna fish sandwich."

Calvin nodded. "Yup, tigers will do ANYTHING for a tuna fish sandwich."

For a moment I just smiled. It was a dream come true. I had bagged a friend.

"Hey, can I see your other drawings?" Calvin snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sure!" I said as I handed him my sketch book.

For a while our bus ride went like this: Calvin would compliment me and ask questions and I would answer them.

"I think I like this one the best." He said pointing to a picture I drew of Heather attacking my dad. "The blood looks really cool."

"Yeah." I agreed. "The blood was really hard to do. I had to erase it like a million times."

Out of the corner of my eye I caught him smiling at me. Not smiling like before, but like he was really pleased with a day dream he was having.

"Uhh… Calvin?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh! What!" he jumped out of his seat and almost fell, but I caught him. We immediately realized what kind of situation we were in and jumped apart. I saw Calvin's face become a cute shade of pink. I shrugged it off.

Then we heard the bus screech to a stop. The kids started piling out. I looked outside the window to get a glimpse of my new torture chamber. "Great." I mumbled sarcastically. "The torture chamber awaits." I felt myself being pulled from the window. I turned around to see Calvin tugging at my sleeve excitedly.

"C'mon! I'll show you around!" he said with a grin.

I smiled. "Ok." And I allowed myself to be dragged from the window off the bus.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at the new school. I made a new friend! His name is Calvin. He has a tiger just like me! He seemed to be all alone before I came, since he didn't really introduce me to any of his friends at school._

_School is still school unfortunately. There's nothing great about it. I still get in trouble for not paying attention. Like today, I could have sworn I saw a big grizzly bear in the class room, so I jumped on my desk and started throwing things at it. The teacher didn't believe me so she sent me to the principal's office. Calvin stood up for me though. He said he had seen the bear too. But all that got him was a trip to the principle's office as well. Calvin is the only one that can see what I see. He told me same._

_Lunch time was the BEST! Calvin and I tried to shoot milk out our ears! It was sooo funny! We laughed so hard our stomachs hurt. It never worked though… the milk just came back out of our noses and sprayed all over Susie. Susie is my other friend. Not a friend like Heather or Calvin, but still a good friend. Calvin and Susie don't like each other very much. But I think they care about each other a lot more than they let others believe._

_I was so happy when it was time to go home. I was going to get on the bus but Calvin stopped me. He said he wanted to walk home wit me. I was going to ask Susie to come with us, but Calvin said he wanted to talk to me alone. So we started walking home. He didn't really say anything to me. But he sure did stare at me a lot. When he realized I noticed he turned really red, like an apple or something. When we got to my door Calvin took my hand. For a while he just stared at them. Then he lifted his head to meet my gaze and gave my hand a little squeeze. "Good bye, Carla." He said. Then without warnig he hugged me! He hugged me then backed away and dashed into the house next to mine. Afterwards I got this warm tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what it means._

_Well I'm getting tired. Good night!_

_-Carla, the most awesome kid in the universe_

A/N: Finally DONE! Don't worry Hobbes and Heather are coming soon! R&R!

-Cherry.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

I sat up in bed as I felt the warm sunshine tickle my face. I yawned and stretched. Beside me lay my best friend Heather. She lay there purring softly in her sleep. I chuckled to myself and stroked her long ears.

I stretched a few more times before I hopped out of bed. "Today is Saturday!" I said excitedly to no one in particular. I flopped back down on the bed soaking in the serenity. Ahhh…Saturday. My most favorite day of the week! No homework! No school! Just fun with Heather all day!

I jumped on the bed. Who needs serenity if you can create a ruckus instead? "Wake up sleepy head!" and pounced on top of Heather. She groaned and rolled off the bed onto the floor taking the covers with her.

"Whoa!" I yelped out in surprise as the covers underneath me were pulled away. "Watch it!"

Heather just giggled. I rolled my eyes. Best friends can be such a pain.

"Alright! Get up already miss comic genius!" I yelled as I stood over her stripy form.

She slit one eye open. "Make me." She said in a defiant tone of voice.

I grumbled in frustration. "Fine stay here and sleep all day! I don't care! I can have lots of fun without you!" I turned toward the door. Its not like she was my ONLY friend.

However as soon as I reached the doorway, I felt Heather pounce on my shoulders, which sent us both tumbling down the steps.

"Oof! Get. Off. Me." I panted from underneath the fury body of Heather. She sat up and helped me up as well. I dusted my self off and went to get my list of things to do.

"Well.." I said to Heather. "We can't exactly do the things we used to do since now we live some where else…"

"Why don't we dedicate this Saturday to exploring?"

I smiled. "Good idea. Then tomorrow we can make a new list of things to do!"

We headed out the door. I stopped and looked around. There sure was a lot more space here than in the city. "Well Heather, lets go!"

For the first ten minuets we ran all around our front yard. We spun around in circles till we were dizzy. Then we flopped o the ground and giggled our tears out. I looked up to the sky. It was so clear with little puffy white clouds. The city never had puffy white clouds.

"That one looks like a toaster." I heard Heather say. I tilted my head to find this "toaster" but instead saw what appeared to be a radio.

"That's not a toaster!" I said. "That's a radio."

"Well it looked like a toaster to me." Heather whined.

"To me it just looks like a bunch of suspended water and ice particles."

…wait who was that? That was NOT heather. I turned my head to the opposite side of me to discover the being who invited them selves over.

"…Calvin?"

He grinned. "The one and only!" He tilted his head to see Heather behind me. "Wow! Is that your tiger?"

"Yup! That's Heather!" I said proudly. I turned to Heather. "Heather, this is Calvin my new friend at school."

Heather got up and walked over to Calvin extending her paw. "Nice to meet you!"

Calvin shook her paw. "Nice to meet you too. Hey! I've got some one who would like to meet you too!"

I whispered in Heather's ear. "You'll like the guy he's gonna bring. Trust me."

"Stay right there I'll go get him!" and Calvin took off .

A little while later Calvin appeared with his tiger Hobbes. "Hobbes. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He pushed Hobbes towards me and Heather. "This is Carla and Heather."

Hobbes looked at me. "Hey! I know you! I saw you yesterday morning." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Y'know Calvin's got the BIGEST crush on you."

I stiffened. "WHAT!" I turned to Calvin who gave Hobbes a glare.

"Ok, what lies did you tell her about me now, flea bag!" he shouted.

"Its not a lie it's the truth!"

Calvin jumped on Hobbes. "By golly! What did you say! If you don't tell me what you said-"

I pulled Calvin off of Hobbes. "No! Its ok! He didn't say anything!" I turned to Hobbes. "RIGHT Hobbes?"

"Heh. Right."

Heather helped Hobbes up. "Are you Ok, handsom?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uhhh.." Hobbes just stared. And if you looked closely you could see a pale pink blush form on his face

"Oh BROTHER!" I groaned.

Calvin rolled his eyes then took my hands in his. "C'mon! Lets ditch these two love birds!"

I smiled as I ran in to the woods holding hands with my new best friend.

Calvin pulled me along, dragging me through weeds, roots and so many other plants I had never even knew existed. It was like a jungle out here. I allowed my self to lift my gaze towards the trees trusting Calvin wouldn't release his death grip on my arm and leave me to daydream and eventually get myself lost. I saw the rays of the sun peeking through the branches casting a magical "childhoodsy Whinnie the Pooh never wanting to grow up" type atmosphere. Is this what I had been missing? Is this what it's like to be a kid? To _really _be a kid? The city was never like this. I had always felt so trapped there, so out of place. They had tried to make me conform to the image of what society had expected of me. But you can't stifle someone as esoteric as myself for very long. I felt so free here. So free to release what had been suppressed for so long. I just wanted to let myself go. To let it all go.

I shifted my gaze to the back of Calvin's head. His hand still in mine, dragging me along to some unknown destination. My city feet stumbled as I was pulled over the many stones and sticks that decorated the forest floor. _And him… he's different too. …Just like you Carla… just like you…_ A voice whispered in my head.

Suddenly time had seemed as if it had slowed (or maybe it was going really fast?). All the nature that surrounded us seemed to all blur together and Calvin's form was the only thing that was clear, so that's where I focused my attention. Everything was so silent. I couldn't even hear the crunching of the leaves as we trampled over them. Calvin stopped running.

"We're here." He said, gasping for breath. I looked around. We had come to a small clearing. The slight sound of flowing water tingled in my ears. It was a small creek. I had never seen one before. I skipped over to the water's edge excitedly and dipped my finger in the water.

"Ah!" I drew my finger back. "It's _FREEZING!_"

"Ha!" Calvin laughed, a small smirk on his face. "Just try swimming in it."

I eyed him warily. "I don't swim."

Calvin walked closer to me, a mischievous smile played across his lips. "Well then," He grabbed my shoulders. "It's about time you learned." And before I could say anything I was pushed into the water.

Thank Neptune it was shallow.

Calvin and I lay on the soft moss for a while resting. I closed my eyes and took in my surroundings trying to imprint every second in my memory fearing that this moment would not last for long. The soft hushing of the breeze as it touched my cheek, so light and warm like a baby's breath. The rays of light that shone through the tees rested on my closed eyelids heavily. Calvin's slow and steady breathing could be heard near by. He was so near in fact that I could feel the heat from his body but just far enough not to touch. Birds were chirping somewhere in the distance.

This moment was so perfect. So perfect it was almost artificial. This seemed like something someone would read right out of a storybook. It felt so wonderful. Is this how Calvin felt all the time?

Then it struck me. I had to preserve this. I had to freeze this moment in time and make it last forever. Because if I didn't it would surely fade into the anxiety of another day filled with work and school and humanity's ugly nature. Why was I thinking this way? Why did I sound so smart all of a sudden?

His voice broke my thoughts. "The saddest part of life is knowing that the most perfect moments will never last. No matter how hard you pray or beg for a forever change always wins out." He turned his head to meet his shoulder. I could see his baby blue eyes. They were so deep almost infinite, like the sky.

"That's the weirdest thing…" I began.

"What is?" He looked at me, slight confusion in his eyes.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

He smiled, relaxing his features and turned his head back to the sky. "I start thinking that way whenever I come out here." I was later to learn from Hobbes that being out in nature brought out Calvin's philosophical side. "That's so weird that you seem to react he same way. It's like…" He trailed off.

"It's like our mental state of mind exists on the same level." I finished for him.

He blinked at me, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Yeah… _exactly._" He then eyed me warily. "…You're not an alien bent on world domination… _are you?_"

I laughed. "If I was an alien why would I ever want to come to this planet? I mean we humans have destroyed it so much. Where's the value?" I gestured with my arms.

Calvin let out a deep sigh and smiled. "Sometimes I think the biggest sign of intelligent is that none of it has tried to contact us."

END CHAP 3

Aww! wasn't that cute? Read and Review people! And I'll give you candy.


End file.
